


Let it snow

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: Последние несколько лет Нико проводил зиму в Царстве Мёртвых. Впервые за долгое время ди Анджело видит снег.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	Let it snow

Последние несколько лет Нико проводил зиму и все зимние праздники в Царстве Мёртвых. Парень ненавидел находиться там в это время года, так как помимо него, отца и всей нежити там также была Персефона, которую ди Анджело недолюбливал. В общем-то царица тоже не испытывала к нему симпатии. Сын Аида был бы рад сбежать из дома, да вот только его отец настаивал на том, чтобы Нико находился с ним во дворце. Сам парень не сильно этому сопротивлялся, он даже был готов терпеть Персефону, лишь бы не быть в Лагере Полукровок зимой.  
У ди Анджело было несколько причин не возвращаться в Лагерь. Первая, он не любил праздники. Вторая, его не отпускал отец. Третья, в последний раз он видел свою сестру Бьянку в зимнем лагере, далее она умерла.

И всё же, сейчас сын Аида был в в лагере, несмотря на несколько причин не возвращаться туда. Уилл Солас — сын Аполлона и по совместительству невероятный парень ди Анджело — смог расположить к себе отца Нико и заставил самого парня остаться с ним на все праздники. В подобные моменты сын Аида сильно ненавидел и безумно обожал Уилла.  
Сейчас Парень-Солнце и Мальчик-Смерть гуляли в лесу, как раз перед закатом. Солас заставил Нико тепло одеться. Неизвестно откуда, у Уилла даже нашёлся шарф для ди Анджело в чёрно-серую полоску. Они уже пару часов шли по морозу, что уже начинало раздражать Нико. Сын Аида начал замерзать. Он хотел было начать возмущаться об этом, ведь Уилл запретил ему взять с собой даже немного алкоголя, чтобы согреться, аргументируя это тем, что ди Анджело продолжит замерзать, просто не замечая этого. Темноволосый уже было набрал в побольше воздуха и приготовился жаловаться, как вдруг его спутник произнёс:  
— Я тебя люблю, — Нико поперхнулся воздухом от неожиданности.  
— Что? — спросил слегка хриплым голосом ди Анджело.  
— Я люблю тебя, Нико ди Анджело, — ответил блондин и улыбнулся.  
Нико прокашлялся, посмотрела на Соласа и тихо сказал:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Уилл.  
В этот момент темноволосый заметил как что-то крошечное и белое опускается на его нос. Парень поднял голову и увидел как идёт снег. Он поймал пару снежинок на свою руку и стал рассматривать их. Наконец, он перевёл свой взгляд на улыбающегося Уилла Соласа.  
— Это что, снег?  
— Ага, — весело ответил сын Аполлона, глядя на Нико.  
— Охренеть! — воскликнул ди Анджело. — Я лет пять снега не видел!  
<tab> Сын Аида попытался поймать пару снежинок ртом, а Уилл, смотря на это, старался подавить смех.

Ещё минут десять Нико не унимался, пока не заметил, как Солас дастаёт что-то из своей куртки. Это был небольшой свёрток в яркой праздничной упаковке. Подарок?  
— С Рождеством, солнышко, — блондин протянул подарок парню.  
Ещё несколько минут ди Анджело молча переводил взгляд с Уилла на цветастый свёрток и обратно, а после тихо произнёс:  
— А у меня для тебя ничего нет…  
— Разве? — Нико уставился на спутника не мигающим взглядом. — Ну ты и тугодум, — пожаловался Солас и потянулся к парню за поцелуем.


End file.
